My Second Personality
by Borru
Summary: Sebuah kisah seorang transfer student yang menyimpan kepribadian keduanya dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang berhasil membuka kepribadian tersebut. WARNING: School-life romance, Shounen-Ai, OC, OOC, Chara x Reader!Male, Newbie Writer. Butuh koreksi dan saran.
1. Chapter 1: Hi, My Name is

Warning: AU. Chara x Reader. School-life, shounen-ai.

Bahasa tidak baku, abal-abal.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

A/N : huaaa, maaf semuanya T_T. Story chapter 1 yg aku publish sebelumnya ternyata benar-benar gagal total. Aku gak tau kalo di Jepang itu April sudah tahun ajaran baru (baru googling pas selese publish /plakk) jadi saya remake semuanya dan mengubah alurnya. Selain itu Kagami juga aku keluarkan dari cerita (huhuhu... Maafkan aku kagami, jangan terkam aku dengan amarahmu(?) /plakk). Story ini memiliki reader PoV dengan reader sebagai cowok(laki-laki), ada hubungannya dengan shounen-ai, tapi untuk chapter awal belum terlalu keliatan. BTW, enjoy yah remake chapter 1 yang berjudul "My Second Personality" ini. Review anda sangat aku perlukan untuk kemajuan cerita ini :p. Mohon kerjasamanya m(_ _)m

.

.

**Chapter 1: Hi, My Name is...**

Juni tahun 2014, minggu ke-4, aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa aku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk pertukaran pelajar. Pertama kali aku dengar, aku tidak percaya, namun setelah aku tanya ke lembaga pengurus pertukaran pelajar, ternyata informasi tersebut benar. Ya, aku dikirim ke Jepang. Aku bahagia bukan main karena impianku untuk ke Jepang sekali saja terkabulkan.

3 hari setelah informasi tersebut, aku pergi ke Bandara untuk berpamitan dengan orang tuaku. Tentu saja aku sudah menyiapkan keperluanku selama 1 tahun di Jepang nanti, "Hati-hati yah nak, jangan nakal-nakal disana. Jangan mudah terpengaruh oleh ajakan orang luar sana. Dan yang terpenting, buatlah kami bangga atas usahamu." Kalimat itu merupakan kalimat terakhir yang diberikan oleh ibuku sebelum berpisah untuk waktu yang cukup lama. "Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh yah" sahut kakak perempuanku sebelum kami semua berpisah.

Setelah berpamitan, aku pun naik ke pesawat dan memejamkan mataku. Berharap aku dapat menjalankan hidup yang baru di luar sana untuk sementara. Selamat tinggal ayah dan ibu, aku tidak akan lama kok disana.

Perjalanan dari Indonesia menuju Jepang menghabiskan waktu 4 jam. Akhirnya aku tiba di Tokyo, ibukota negara ini. Setelah pesawat yang kutumpangi berhenti dengan sempurna, kusiapkan pasporku untuk ditunjukkan pada orang imigrasi. Lalu, aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat pengambilan bagasi.

Sebelum melangkahkan kakiku pergi mencari taksi, kuedarkan pandanganku pada bandara Narita ini. Mewah. Besar. Keren.

Aku tersenyum, aku berada di Jepang!

Akhirnya aku sampai di apartemen tempat aku menginap. Ah, dan syukurlah apartemen yang kusewa tidak jauh dari sekolah baruku. Meskipun aku sempat ditawarkan orang tua pengganti untuk pertukaran pelajar, namun aku lebih memilih apartemen karena aku lebih senang menyendiri dan menyenangi keadaan yang sunyi, meskipun biaya hidupku bertambah lagi.

Keesokan paginya, aku bangun pukul setengah enam pagi waktu Jepang untuk bergegas menuju sekolah baru saya. "Yosh, SMA Teikou! Here I come" gumamku bersemangat dalam hati.

Kulangkahkan kakiku di sekolah asing ini. Dan mendatangi ruang kepala sekolah disekolah itu. Aku diberitau bahwa aku masuk ke kelas 10-1. Kelasku dipimpin oleh seorang guru muda yang manis bernama Aida. Guru kelasku terlihat masih sangat muda. Kurang lebih 25 tahun. Kebetulan jam pertama hari ini adalah "Homeroom", jadi saya didampingi oleh Wali kelas saya, bukan guru lain.

Sesampainya di depan kelas 10-1. Bu Aida masuk terlebih dahulu, sedangkan aku diluar menunggu perintah masuk dari bu aida. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh bu Aida, aku memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas "ohayou gozaimasu, watashi wa Doni Samueru (Donny Samuel). Yoroshiku onegaisimasu". Selesai perkenalan, aku disuruh bu aida untuk duduk di kursi yang masih kosong. Maka aku memilih kursi paling belakang dekat jendela luar. Ya, selain viewnya bagus, aku juga lebih memilih dekat dinding.

Saat sesi Homeroom selesai. Banyak siswa yang datang menuju tempat dudukku.

"Kau dari Indonesia yah?" Tanya salah satu anak padaku.

"Iya, aku dari Indonesia." Lalu, mereka heboh mendengarnya. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan namun saya bingung harus menjawab apa.

Setelah diinterogasi oleh mereka, aku mencoba mengobservasi kelasku. Meskipun ada guru di depan kelas, namun rasa penasaranku lebih menarikku untuk melihat ke sekeliling kelasku. Kebanyakan siswa tidak terlalu mencolok. Berambut hitam, kulit putih, kecuali pria berambut biru tua dan berkulit tan itu. Aku tidak tau namanya siapa, namun dari sorotan matanya yang tajam ke depan, aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia sepertinya preman sekolah. "Semoga aja aku tidak menjadi objek ijimenya dia" pikirku.

Terlalu terlarut dalam kegiatan mengobservasiku, bel pun akhirnya menginterupsi kegiatanku. Kulihat jam tangan yang kukenakan. Pukul 12.00. Saatnya makan siang.

Aku pun pergi keluar kelas bersama dengan bekalku. Meski agak takut keluar kelas, namun aku ingin melakukan hal-hal ini yang biasanya dilakukan oleh beberapa karakter di anime yang pernah aku tonton. Yap, makan siang di atap sekolah. Maka, aku memilih atap sekolah menjadi tempat untuk menghabiskan bekal makan siangku.

Sesampainya di sana, kucari tempat yang nyaman dan segera menikmati bekalku sambil mengirimi teman saya (yang sedang berada di Indonesia) pesan.

Ketika aku baru saja memakan bekal satu suap dari bekalku, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah tangan mengambil laukku dari belakang, "Apa yang kau bawa itu? Sepertinya enak." Kulihat pemilik tangan itu dengan warna kulit yang cukup familiar dimataku. Dan ternyata tangan itu milik seorang pria bersurai biru tua yang merupakan murid kelasku sendiri.

Aku kaget namun aku tidak bisa bergerak, entah karena tatapannya atau terjepit oleh situasi, tapi benaran, AKU GAK BISA BERGERAK! Bahkan ngomongpun tidak bisa. Aku hanya bisa terpaku menatap dalam tatapan dingin dan tajam itu.

"Ini enak, aku ambil lagi ya." Ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah sambil meletakkan tangannya diatas pundakku lalu memakan bekal buatanku lagi.

"Ini hari pertama aku masuk sekolah, masa aku sudah mulai dibully?" gumamku sekali lagi dalam hati. Dan aku tidak mengenal sama sekali orang itu. Apa yang salah denganku? Biasanya aku bisa bereaksi heboh(disingkat kaget) bila ada yang menyelinap dibelakangku. Apalagi ini orang asing.

"Hoi, kenapa bengong aja? Gak boleh kah aku makanin bekalmu?" Tanya pria bersurai biru tua itu dengan tatapan yang semakin tajam ke arah mataku. "Err... B-boleh kok" jawabku pelan.

"Hah?!" Suaranya makin menggelegar membuat jantungku sempat berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik. "Hiiiii... Maafkan aku. Ambil aja bekalku" jawabku panik bercampur takut. Yup, aku benar-benar resmi jadi ijimenya.

Setelah bekalku habis oleh dia, diapun pergi meninggalkanku. Aku hanya bisa membereskan bekalku dan berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. (Karena aku cuma makan sesuap dari bekalku) Berharap masih ada sisa roti yang dijual disana.

Bel-pun kembali berbunyi, menandakan waktu istirahat telah usai. Ah sial, belum sempat kakiku sampai di kantin, bel telah berbunyi. Jadi aku menahan diriku dari kelaparan sepanjang pelajaran.

Setelah sekian lama aku menunggu, akhirnya bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda jam pelajaran telah habis. Aku merapikan meja dan laciku kemudian mengangkat tasku untuk pulang ke apartemenku.

Saat perjalanan menyusuri lorong sekolah, sudut mataku menangkap pria bersurai biru tua memasuki gym sekolah. "Ngapain sore-sore begini dia menuju gym?" Pikirku kepo. "Ah, biarin aja dah. Aku takut aku makin dibully di dalam sana." Sahutku pelan sambil kembali menyusuri lorong sekolah.

Sesampainya di apartemenku, aku mandi dan ganti baju. Lalu memasak makan malamku dan berbaring melepas lelah untuk hari ini. "Huft, betul-betul hari yang melelahkan. Banyak kejadian yang terjadi hari ini di sekolah. Namun aku masih penasaran. Siapa pria bersurai biru itu? Mengapa dia menuju gym sekolah sore tadi?" tanyaku dalam batinku sendiri. Tanpa terasa pelupuk mataku mulai menutup. Akupun menutup mataku untuk mengakhiri hari ini.


	2. Chapter 2: First Festival

**Warning: AU. Chara x Reader. School-life, Romance, Shounen-ai. Bahasa tidak baku, abal-abal, tahap perkenalan.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

A/N : yosh, chap 2 selesai meski sempat kehabisan ide nulis dan chap ini masih perkenalan reader (maap yh sblmny ._.). Kali ini aku sedikit dibantu om gugel buat nyocokin festival-festival di Jepang. Dan di chap sebelumnya aku lupa ngejelasin. Kenapa judulnya "My Second Personality"? Kenapa gak "New Life" atau "My Japan Experience"? Yah, karena nanti ada chapter yang menjelaskan kepribadianku yang lain (ini beneran, aku punya 2 kepribadian, meski gk sama kayak cerita ini, tpi mendekatilah) BTW, enjoy chap 2 ini yah :D

.

.

**Chapter 2: First Festival**

Juli 2014 minggu ke-1, SMA Teiko mengadakan liburan musim panas sampai akhir Agustus. Tentu saja kami diberi banyak sekali tugas. Aku yang telah terbiasa dengan tugas-tugas SMA di Indonesia tentu sudah terbiasa dengan tugas yang diberikan ini. Bahkan akupun sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas tersebut dalam 4 hari, meskipun aku sempat kebingungan mengerjakan sastra jepang.

Musim panas di Jepang ternyata berbeda jauh dengan musim kemarau di Indonesia. Meskipun sama-sama panas dan menyengat. Lebih panas pada saat musim panas daripada di Indonesia. Aku saja sampai malas keluar dari apartemenku karena sengatan panas yang luar biasa. Baru kali ini aku menyalakan pendingin ruangan tersebut full 1 harian pagi-malam karena musim panas ini.

Berbicara dengan musim panas, aku pernah nonton di anime-anime kalau setiap musim panas pasti ada festival hanabi(kembang api). Penasaran dengan hal tersebut, aku meraih handphone yang berada di atas mejaku dan menanyakan hal tersebut ke teman kelasku (kami bertukaran email sebelum liburan musim panas) kapan dan dimana festival itu berlangsung. Kata temanku, festival hanabi berlangsung sekitar akhir juli sampai agustus. Sekarang aku kebingungan, apa yang harus kuisi sepanjang musim panas ini sampai festival tersebut datang? Kalau berdiam diri di dalam apartemen lama-lama aku jadi zombie.

Oke, sudah saya putuskan. Karena ini musim panas, jadi aku berniat untuk ke pantai untuk menikmati aroma pantai dan semilir angin yang menyejukan. Berkelompok? Tidak, aku sendirian kesana. Yup, aku belum ada atau belum berani mengajak teman sekelasku yang bertukaran email untuk ke pantai. Namun bukan berarti aku anti-sosial, aku sedikit tertutup untuk teman yang belum sepenuhnya aku kenal.

Aku keluar apartemenku dengan menggunakan payung dan kaos rumahan serta celana pendek. Aku juga membawa tas berisi 2 botol air minum dingin, dompet, dan baju ganti (kalau nanti basah-basahan di pantai). Aku berjalan dari apartemen menuju arah barat sesuai dengan petunjuk GPSku. Tak lama aku berjalan dari apartemenku, aku menangkap warna rambut pelangi sedang jogging keluar dari sekolah.

"Errr... Merah, kuning, hijau, biru-muda, biru-tua, ungu. Warna rambut mereka kok lucu kayak pelangi? Tunggu dulu, biru-tua?!" Ya, pria dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam itu ada di dalam kelompok jogging itu. Kenapa dia jogging ketika panas-panas gini? Dia gak takut kulitnya tambah hitam? Dan, kenapa ekspresinya agak beda ketika dia ada di kelas? "Oh yo, Samuel. Kamu tinggal disini?" Sapa pria bersurai biru tua itu.

DEGH! Aku kaget karena dia menyapaku dengan namaku. Ada apa ini? Gak biasanya dia begini. Kenapa dia lebih baik dari pertama kali aku bertemu? Tanpa pikir panjang, aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku. "Siapa itu, Aomine-kun?" Tanya pria berambut biru langit itu. Tatapan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, namun ada kesan imut tersendiri ketika menatap wajahnya. "Oh, dia Samuel. Teman kelasku" jawab pria itu sambil jogging. "Jadi namanya Aomine" gumamku dalam hati. "Kalian, kalau tidak serius dalam pemanasan, akan kutambah porsi latihan kalian" sahut pria berambut merah itu. "O-oke, jaa, Samuel"

"jaa..." Yup, dia lebih polos dibanding hari pertama aku masuk. Pasti ada yang salah dengan dia.

Perjalanan menuju ke pantai membutuhkan kurang lebih 1 jam. Suasana di pantai sangat ramai. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mencoba wahana disana seperti banana boat dan flying fish. Namun siapakah yang akan menjaga barang bawaanku? Apa yang terjadi nanti kalau aku mau mengambil baju di tasku terus tasku hilang? Argh, emang seharusnya aku mengajak teman sebelum pergi kesini.

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya duduk di sebuah cafe dekat pantai itu dan sekedar melihat-lihat sekeliling pantai. Ditemani oleh es kelapa langsung dari batoknya beserta sedikit makanan, aku menikmati pemandangan pantai itu. Aku masih kepikiran tentang Aomine. Kenapa dia terlihat lebih polos dengan grup itu? Apakah ia sebenarnya baik? Ataukah dia pura-pura baik? Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku harus peduli sama dia? Biarlah dia begitu. Toh itu badan-badannya dia.

Hari semakin larut, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemenku. Dan menutup hariku yang sepi ini dengan penuh pertanyaan di otak ini.

Juli 2014, minggu ke-4. Seharusnya sudah ada festival hanabi di Jepang ini. Aku menanyakan festival tersebut ke temanku dan benar aja. Hari ini ada festival hanabi didekat taman kota tersebut. Aku merasa cukup senang karena penantianku akhirnya datang juga. Ya, setelah dari pantai, aku tidak kemana-mana lagi dan hanya menikmati hari di apartemenku sambil menatap langit biru.

Tidak lama setelah itu, aku mendapat email baru lagi dari temanku. Dia menyarankan aku memakai yukata pada saat festival hanabi nanti. Setauku festival hanabi kan bajunya boleh bebas, dan kenapa dia memberi emoticon aneh di akhir Email. Apakah ini hanya candaan? Tapi, ah sudahlah, biarkan aja. Diakan tinggal di Jepang lebih lama daripada aku. Mungkin tradisinya emang seperti itu.

Siangnya, aku pergi ke departement store untuk mencari set yukata yang dikatakan oleh temanku. Aku menangkap yukata dengan motif dan warna yang cukup menarik. Dengan warna dasar hitam bercampur motif entah bentuk apa itu namun terlihat cukup indah membuat saya ingin membeli yukata itu. Namun setelah melihat harganya, akupun mengurungkan niatku untuk membeli set tersebut. "4000 yen!" Sahutku pelan. Kalau dihitung-hitung 4000x120 = 480 ribu rupiah! Ya, sangat mahal untuk set baju seperti itu. Akupun mencari harga yang paling murah. Akhirnya saya mendapatkan yukata biru tua polos dengan harga 2500 yen. "2500x120 = 300 ribu rupiah, gak apa-apa deh daripada tidak sama sekali" pikirku dalam hati. Uang bulanan hari ini nyaris habis karena membeli yukata ini.

Setelah mendapatkan yukata tersebut. Aku harus mencari getta (sendal kayu tradisional jepang) yang merupakan pasangan dari yukata tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan getta seharga 1000 yen (12 ribu rupiah), aku pulang ke rumah dan langsung mandi untuk datang ke acara hanabi yang dibilang oleh temanku itu.

Selesai mandi, aku mengirim email ke temanku agar menemani aku dalam festival nanti. Akupun mencoba yukata belianku, "1,2,3 lapis. Jadi gini toh rasanya pakai yukata. Dan ini toh kegunaan kipas dalam set yukata." Ya, meski ukurannya agak lebih besar di bagian dada, tapi ukurannya pas dengan badanku. Aku masih belum terbiasa berjalan menggunakan pakaian berlapis ini, bukan karena banyaknya lapisan, tapi bajunya agak berat. Belum lagi ditambah aku harus berjalan dengan getta. Kali ini aku tidak membawa tas selendang, aku menyimpan handphone dan dompetku di dalam tas kecil bewarna biru navy yang aku beli tadi siang.

Selesai berpakaian, aku langsung menuju taman yang dikatakan oleh temanku. Ya, disana ramai oleh stan-stan makanan dan permainan. "Sudah pasti ini tempatnya" pikirku dalam hati. Aku menunggu temanku di pintu masuk taman tersebut. Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 10 menit akhirnya temanku datang. "Hoi, Samuel" sapa temanku dari kejauhan. Oh iya aku lupa, temanku namanya Takashi. Dia juga mengajak temannya yang lain bernama Hamekawa dan Shoujirou.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu" sahutnya

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok-" aku memotong pembicaraanku "tunggu dulu, kalian kok gak pakai yukata?" Tanyaku. Ya, mereka memakai baju jalan. "Hah? Kamu percaya aja kah sama aku? Aku itu becanda aja" jawab Takashi sambil tertawa.

JEDERR... Mukaku sempat memerah karena hanya aku yang memakai yukata disana. "Tapi, kamu cocok kok pakai itu. Gak apa-apa santai aja" jawab temannya. Santai aja?! Aku malu setengah mati! Apalagi ini di tempat umum! Ah sudahlah, biarkan aja. Berharap aja tidak ada teman kelasku yang lain melihatku.

Aku mendatangi stan disana satu persatu dan mulai melupakan kejadian di pintu masuk taman tersebut. Keramaian ini menyamarkan diriku dari teman kelasku (kecuali dari Takashi dan teman-temannya). Namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain. "Bukankah itu Samuel? Oi Samuel"

DEGH! Aku kenal suara itu. Aku membalikkan badanku dan ternyata "A-Aomine?!" Teriakku kaget. "Doumo" dibalik badan Aomine, muncullah pria bersurai biru langit dengan muka tanpa ekspresi itu beserta teman-teman 1 kelompok yang aku liat beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Huaa... Tetsuya, kau mengagetkan aku" teriak Aomine

"Aku daritadi disini kok, ngomong-ngomong Yukatanya bagus" jawab Tetsuya.

"Err... T-terima kasih" jawabku.

"Hanya saja, itu yukata untuk perempuan bukan?" Tanya dia dengan muka minim ekspresi itu.

Hah?! Untuk perempuan?! Jadi aku pakai yukata untuk cewek?! "P-pasti kamu becanda kan, Tetsuya" jawabku gugup dengan muka setengah memerah. "Tidak, itu yukata untuk perempuan" jawab Aomine.

"..." Aku terdiam seribu bahasa dengan muka sangat memerah menahan malu. "Oi Samuel kenapa diam?" Tanya Aomine.

"Huaa!" Aku berteriak dan lari dari kerumunan orang banyak tersebut. "Oi Samuel, tunggu!" Teriak Aomine. Aku tidak mendengar apapun. Aku tidak mendengar apapun. AKU TIDAK MENDENGAR APAPUN! Aku terus berlari meninggalkan kerumunan orang banyak menuju hutan kecil dekat taman tersebut.

"Tunggu Samuel" Aomine menyusul diriku dan menangkap tanganku. "Lepaskan!" Teriakku sambil setengah menangis.

"Ada apa sih Samuel?! Kau terlihat bagus kok memakai Yukata ini" jawab pria bersurai biru tua tersebut. Sekali lagi aku hanya terdiam sambil melihat tatapannya ke arah mataku. Disaat itu aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan tersebut. Entah kenapa rasanya seperti terhipnotis masuk ke dalam tatapan tersebut.

Acara kembang apipun dimulai, kembang api pertama muncul dan meledak, menghiasi langit malam. Saat itu juga aku tersadar dan menepis genggaman Aomine yang mulai melemah. Akupun langsung berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan dia. Kembang api terus meledak di angkasa. Sama seperti harga diriku yang meledak-ledak menjadi serpihan di dalam diriku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

Huee, maap semuanya kalo akhirannya benar2 kacau. Aku sudah kehabisan ide mau disambung dengan apa T_T. Dan juga maap kalo ada salah penggunaan tempat dan tanggal dalam festival T_T. Minta reviewnya yah reader. Kritik dan saran diperlukan para reader diperlukan olehku untuk kemajuan dalam menulis cerita. Sekali lagi mohon maaf kalo akhirnya cerita chapter ini kacau T_T

~Borru.


	3. Chapter 3: The Watermelon Tragedy

**Warning: AU. Chara x Reader. School-life, Romance, Shounen-ai. Bahasa tidak baku, abal-abal**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

A/N : Sore minna~ /ditendang. Chap.3 sudah selesai nih. Chapter ini hasil diskusi dari teman RL (pen namu disini Shaun the Rabbit, dia lebih pintar bikin cerita dibanding aku TvT) yang akhirnya memtuskan garis besar tentang "Semangka" OwO /plakk. Sebelumnya maaf yah kalo ceritanya sedikit garing dan pendek. Di chap ini dijelasin pengenalan reader ke GoMnya. Enjoy yah ceritanya ^w^.

.

.

**Chapter 3: ****The Watermelon Tragedy**

Agustus 2014, minggu ke-1. Sudah 5 hari ini aku tidak keluar apartemen akibat tragedi "Yukata Perempuan" itu. Seandainya saja aku menganggap email tadi candaan, mungkin aku tidak perlu se-trauma ini. Seandainya saja aku tidak ke stan itu, seandainya saja. Ah persetan dengan seandainya, hal itu sudah terjadi dan dilihat oleh beberapa murid SMA Teiko, termasuk Aomine. Kenapa, kenapa ini harus terjadi? Dan kenapa dia harus berbohong didepanku dengan mengatakan Yukata itu bagus? Aku tau kau tertawa di dalam hati melihat penampilanku kan? Argh, rasanya aku ingin teriak sekeras mungkin ketika mengingat kejadian tersebut.

Oke, aku berusaha melupakan kejadian tersebut dan menyegel dalam-dalam yukata terkutuk tersebut dan mencoba menjalani hidup baru. Hari ini matahari menyengat dengan sangat terik. Akupun memutuskan untuk keluar dari apartemenku untuk mencari buah semangka. Ya, buah semangka adalah suatu buah kewajiban yang harus ada setiap musim panas.

Sesampainya di toko buah. Aku melihat tumpukan buah semangka dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar. Aku menepuk satu per satu buah semangka agar terdengar mana buah semangka yang mengandung banyak air dan mana yang tidak. Setelah berpikir sekian lama, akhirnya aku membeli 2 buah semangka berukuran besar. Ditimbanglah kedua semangka tersebut dan ternyata berat masing-masing semangka 7 kilo dan 8 kilo. "Sepertinya perjalanan menuju apartemenku bakal melelahkan" pikirku dalam hati.

Seusai membeli kedua buah semangka tersebut, akupun kembali ke apartemen. Aku mendinginkan semangkaku di dalam baskom berisi air es dan akupun mandi lagi karena keringat yang membasahi seluruh bajuku. Seusai mandi, aku memotong 1 semangka yang beratnya lebih ringan menjadi 2 bagian. Terlihat warna merah di dalam semangka yang menggiurkan. Wah, sepertinya manis dan berair nih. Aku mengambil satu potongan tersebut dan memotongnya menjadi ukuran yang lebih kecil. Aku menaruh potongan semangka tersebut diatas piring lalu memakannya di balkon apartemenku sambil menatap langit biru. "Ah, segarnya. Semangka yang manis dan berair memang cocok untuk cuaca seperti ini".

Saat aku sedang menikmati semangkaku, aku melihat kelompok "rambut pelangi" itu berjogging kembali ke sekolah. "Kalian lamban sekali. Ayo lebih cepat lagi, atau kutambah porsi latihan kalian" teriak pria pendek berambut merah menyala itu. Sepertinya ia ketua dari kelompok itu.

"Iyaa..." Teriak mereka malas dari belakang. Aku melihat wajah Aomine dan Tetsuya yang mulai kecapean. Kasian sekali mereka, panas-panas seperti ini harus jogging. Sebaiknya aku berikan mereka semangkaku yang satu lagi. Aku juga berpikiran 2 semangka terlalu banyak untukku sendiri.

Akupun membawa 1 buah semangka yang belum kubelah menuju sekolahku. Aku pikir mereka pasti di gym sekolah. Setelah sampai di depan gym sekolah aku mengintip ke dalamnya. Aku menongolkan kepalaku dibalik pintu. Pandangan pertama yang aku lihat adalah lapangan basket dan rambut pelangi yang berkumpul di kursi sana. Sepertinya mereka sedang istirahat.

"Jadi, mereka grup basket toh" gumamku pelan. "Ya, kami grup basket". Entah dari mana tiba-tiba Tetsuya berdiri di depan hadapanku.

"Gyahh... Tetsuya, kamu membuatku kaget." Aku sedikit berteriak. "Aku dari tadi disini kok" jawab pria minim ekspresi itu. "Yo, Samuel" teriak aomine dari kejauhan. Semua pandangannya tertuju kepadaku. Aduh, gagal deh aku nitipin semangka ke Tetsuya, terima kasih Ahomine.

Dengan rasa canggung aku masuk ke gym tersebut sambil membawa semangka tersebut. "Itu buat kami semua" tanya Tetsuya. "Iya, aku kebanyakan beli semangka, takutnya tidak kemakan di apartemenku". "Oh, terima kasih banyak" jawab Tetsuya.

Saat kami mendekati bench di gym tersebut, ada seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda datang kepadaku "Tetsu-kun, ini temanmu" tanya dia "ini temannya Aomine-kun, Momoi-san. Dia kesini membawakan kita semangka" jawab Tetsuya. "Salam kenal, aku Momoi Satsuki. Maaf membuatmu repot sampai-sampai perlu membawa semangka kepada kami." Sapa wanita itu ramah.

"Ah, gapapa kok. Aku juga takut gak kemakan" jawabku.

"Wah, semangka! Akaachi, ada semangka! Ayo kita belah-ssu!" Jawab pria berambut kuning itu.

"Kamu berisik sekali, Kise. Ramalan oha-asa selalu tepat Kn keberuntunganku hari ini nanodayo" jawab pria berambut hijau lumut itu sambil membawa barang aneh ditangannya.

"Kraus...Kraus..." Pria berambut ungu dan berbadan tinggi itu mengunyah stik jagungnya sambil melihat ke aku.

"Nanti aja belahnya, kita latihan terlebih dahulu" jawab pria berambut merah itu. "Ah, tolonglah Akaachi. Kami ingin membelahnya sekarang. Lagipula kasian kurokochi yang tadi kecapean habis joging keliling kota." Jawab Kise. "Hmph... Yaudah, istirahat 5 menit semuanya." Teriak pria berambut merah itu yang bernama, akaachi?

Aku meletakan semangka tersebut di bench lapangan kemudian mengeluarkan pisau dari tasku. "O-Oy, Samuel. Itu pisau darimana?!" Tanya aomine

"Oh, aku membawanya sendiri" jawabku. "YANG BENAR AJA?!" Teriak aomine.

Aku sedikit termundur (karena takut) lalu mengatakan "E-emangnya kenapa Aomine?" Tanyaku. Dia merangkulku agak jauh dari kelompok tersebut dan membisikan perkataanya di dalam kupingku "Selesai memotong, simpan pisau itu ditasmu baik-baik. Kalau tidak Akashi akan merebutnya darimu dan pasti akan membunuhmu" "Oo, oke" jawabku gugup. Akashi? oh, pria pendek berambut merah itu toh.

Aku menggangap Aomine becanda saja, jadi setelah memotong semangka menjadi beberapa bagian, aku meletakkannya di atas bench gym tersebut.

"Huaa... Semangkanya manis sekali-ssu" teriak Kise sambil melahap semangkanya.

"Segarnyaa" Kata Momoi dengan muka senang.

"hmm..." itu tanggapan dari Akashi sambil memakan semangkanya

"Oha-asa selalu benar nanodayo. Hari ini aku akan menerima sesuatu yang manis dan ini buktinya" Kata pria berambut hijau lumut itu

"Ini enak-desu" kata Tetsuya

"Huaaa, enak sekali, aku tidak bisa berhenti makan" Kata Aomine

"Munch... Munch..." Tanggapan dari pria tinggi berambut ungu tersebut. Oh iya, aku diberi saran agar memotong semangkanya agak besar. Dan ternyata potongan besar tersebut diambil oleh pria berambut ungu dan tinggi itu. Aku menanyakan siapa pria berambut ungu dan berambut hijau tersebut ke Momoi Satsuki.

"Oh iya, pria berambut hijau lumut itu namanya Midorima Shintarou. Panggilannya Midorima-kun, sedangkan yang berambut ungu itu namanya Murasakibara Atsushi. Panggil aja Atsushi" Jawab Momoi

Mereka memakan semangaka tersebut dengan lahap. Tampak raut bahagia dari wajah mereka masing-masing

Tidak lama kemudian, terjadi keributan antara Kise dan Aomine. "Kamu yang makan 3 potong-ssu, aku baru makan 2 potong" teriak Kise

"Kamu yang makan 3 potong, Kise. Aku baru saja mengambil potongan keduaku." Teriak Aomine.

Suasana semakin ribut, aku mencoba menenangkan mereka namun aku takut dibentak oleh Aomine. Tiba-tiba saja dari depanku, melesatlah 2 buah benda menuju Aomine dan Kise.

"AOMINE! KISE! TUNDUK!" Teriakku.

Mereka yang kaget dengan suaraku langsung menunduk dan benda tersebut memotong sedikit dari rambut Aomine. Benda tersebut menancap di dinding gym. Aku melihat benda tersebut dengan seksama

"I-Inikan pisauku! Dan kenapa ada gunting juga disini?! Siapa yang melemparnya" tanyaku ke seluruh orang disana.

"Itu aku, aku muak dengan keributan mereka" jawab Akashi dengan tatapan mata yang tajam dan penuh amarah. Melihatnya matanya membuat kakiku lemas, namun aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku melihat Kise dan Aomine dengan muka ketakutan dan pucat. Seisi ruanganpun diam, kecuali Tetsuya yang terus memakan semangkanya.

"Untuk kali ini aku mengampuni kalian, tapi awas saja kalau kalian ribut lagi, kalian tau akibatnya" kata Akashi dengan tatapan intimidasinya. "B-baik Akashi/Akaachi. Maafkan kami." sahut Kise dan Aomine. Aku mencabut pisau dan guntingnya Akashi dari dinding dan menyimpan pisauku dalam tasku. "Ternyata benar, Akashi ada aura-aura physconya." Jawabku dalam hati.

Hari semakin larut, akupun memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemenku. Aku berpamitan dengan mereka dan berjalan keluar dari gym sekolah. Tidak lama kemudian Aomine memanggilku "Samuel, tunggu".

Ada apalagi sih? "Err... Terima kasih atas semangkanya. Tadi enak. Dan terima kasih juga sudah menyuruhku untuk tunduk. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah tidak ada disini lagi" jawab Aomine dengan tatapan yang lebih bersahabat.

Aku terbata-bata dan sedikit malu, tanpa kusadari pipiku mulai memerah. "I-itu bukan maksudku aku peduli dengan dirimu atau semacamnya" jawabku. Aomine hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Mukaku semakin memerah dan akupun berlari keluar dari gym sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

Maap yah kalo aku gagal membangun sifat masing-masing karakternya. Borru bingung mau ditambahin apa lagi /digelndungin. Oh iya, karena besok hari natal, jadi ada one-shot special hari natal buat besok. Yap, ada Kagaminya kok, kalo gak ada lagi bisa diamuk lagi aku sama Kagaminya T_T. Terima kasih sudah membaca chap.3 ini. Kritik dan saran masih saya perlukan untuk perkembangan cerita ini. Mohon kerjasamanya yah^^

~Borru


	4. Chapter 4: First Kiss

**Warning: AU. Chara x Reader. School-life, Romance, Shounen-ai. Bahasa tidak baku, abal-abal****, tidak sesuai EyD, typos.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

A/N : Minna, maafkan aku kemarin tidak bisa update ._. Profileku error tidak bisa dibuka, baru siang tadi bisa dibuka. Oh iya, Borru mengucapkan Merry Christmas yah bagi yang merayakannya \(´▽`)/ . Chapter 4 ini hasil diskusi dengan Shaun the Rabbit lagi (thanks yah Shaun-chan :3 /lempar wortel), terus aku kembangkan sendiri. BTW enjoy yah chapter 4 ini. Kritik dan saran masih aku perlukan untuk pengembangan cerita ini. Mohon kerjasamanya m(_ _)m

.

.

.

**Chapter 4: ****First Kiss**

September 2014, Minggu ke-1, Liburan musim panas telah berakhir. Kami masuk kembali seperti biasa.

Aku maju ke depan untuk memberikan tugas liburan musim panasku. Lalu, berjalan kembali ke tempat duduk. Entah mengapa, pandangan mataku ingin menuju pria bersurai biru tua itu. Namun aku mencoba melawannya dengan melihat kebawah hingga sampai di tempat dudukku.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Guru-guru sudah memutuskan bahwa mid semester akan dimulai minggu depan. Persiapkan diri kalian dengan baik sebelum menghadapi mid semester dan jagalah kesehatan kalian." Jelas Bu Aida sebelum mengakhiri sesi Homeroomnya.

Mid semester yah? Mengingat kalimat tersebut membuatku teringat akan mid semesterku sebelumnya di Indonesia dengan "sedikit" baik. Namun ada saja yang angka merah bahkan nilai mati. Aku bertekad agar mid semester pertama di Jepang ini, aku bisa mendapatkan setidaknya peringkat 5 besar di kelas.

Bicara tentang peringkat... Siapa orang terpintar di satu angkatan ya?

"Oi, Samuel." Aku langsung menatap sumber suara, "Apa kau pintar?" Tanya Aomine.

Terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, aku agak sedikit salah tingkah entah kenapa, "A-aku lumayan menguasai pelajaran, meski aku belum berani mengatakan aku ini pintar." Jawabku.

Pemuda itu hanya meng-"oh"-kan jawabanku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Aomine-kun?" Aku pun balik bertanya.

Dia tertawa kecil. Aku langsung merasa tidak enak...

"Aku itu nomor 3!" Serius?! Dia nomor 3?! Dia terlihat tidak meyakinkan. "Dari belakang." Mendengar penyataannya itu aku agak sedikit memasang wajah datar seperti Tetsuya.

"Jadi Samuel." Sambil memukul pundakku. "Mau gak kamu mengajarkan aku?" Aku kaget dan bereaksi entah seperti apa hanya bisa menjawab "I-iya." Aduh, kenapa aku jawab 'iya'? Aku tidak akan fokus kalau aku melihat mukanya dia. Apalagi ini berdua. Berdua di kamar apartemenku!

"Oi, Samuel" Bagaimana kalau nanti terjadi sesuatu dikamar? Bagaimana kalau nanti dia melakukan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan?

"Oi, Samuel!" Bagaimana kalau nanti aku diikat di ranjang dan dia melakukan hal-hal diatas umur? Bagaimana kalau nanti... *buk*

"Oi, Samuel! Sadar oi!" Teriak Aomine ketika memukul kepalaku.

"Itai! Maaf, tadi kamu ngomong apa?" Tanyaku setengah malu.

"Jadi, kita mulai belajar ditempatmu kapan?" Tanya dia.

"Err, dua hari sebelum mid aja deh. Biar masih 'fresh' diotak. Eh, sekalian ajak teman basketmu yah. Jaga-jaga kalau aku ada yang tidak mengerti." Jawabku. Dengan muka sedikit kecewa, Aomine menjawab , "Baiklah..."

Huft, kalau ada mereka mungkin aku masih bisa terkendali.

Lusanya seusai pulang sekolah, mereka datang. Aku menyiapkan meja di ruang tamu berserta snack dan minuman. Sesi ini dibagi tiga kelompok. Aku mengajari Aomine, Akashi mengajari Kise dan Atsushi, Midorima mengajari Momoi dan Tetsuya. Aku memperhatikan Aomine mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada di buku cetak dan soal yang aku ambil dari internet.

"Yang ini salah, harusnya integral dari 5x^4 - 10x^3 = 5/4+1 x^4+1 - 10/3+1 x^3+1 = x^5 - 5/2 x^4."

"Yang ini caranya a(a.b) disubtitusikan menjadi a.a - a.b. Setelah itu yang sama diubah menjadi kuadrat sehingga menjadi |a|^2 - a.b. a.b itu rumusnya ab cos teta. Masukin a, b, dan tetanya maka |4|^2 - 4.3 cos 120 = 16 - 12x-1/2 = 16 -(-6) = 22."

"Yang ini salah, CH3COOH merupakan asam lemah."

"Yang ini salah, bentuk mineral dari besi itu hematit."

"Yang ini gunakan rumus G = T.I/96500 x Me"

"Nomor 10 salah, jawabannya profase"

"Nomor 14 salah, harusnya bentuk pasif dari _'My classmate gave this book to me_' jadi _'This book was given to me by my classmate_' "

Diluar dugaanku, hampir semua soal yang aku beri salah semua. Dia hanya menggaruk-garukan kepalanya kebingungan. Aku tidak berani melihat tatapannya secara langsung, takut aku kehilangan fokus.

Setelah cukup lama mengajari Aomine, aku menyuruh dia beristirahat. "Akhirnya, Samuel, nyalakan lagi playstationmu." Sahut Aomine.

Ya, aku memiliki playstation namun jarang aku gunakan. Dia kembali bermain balapan dengan Kise. Disaat sesi istirahat ini, aku menawartakan seiisi ruangan minuman.

"Teh saja." Jawab Akashi dan Momoi.

"Teh hijau. Menurut Oha-Asa, warna keberuntungan hari ini adalah warna hijau nanodayo." Jawab Midorima.

"Coca-cola yah!", "Eh, aku juga mau-ssu." Jawab Aomine dan Kise sambil bermain.

"Tetsuya dan Atsushi mau minum apa?"

"Aku teh hangat saja, panggil saja aku Kuroko."

"Aku sama seperti Kuro-chin, Samu-chin."

Akupun ke dapur dan menyiapkan minuman mereka. 2 coca-cola, 4 teh manis dan 1 teh hijau. Aku membawa minuman mereka ke ruang tamuku. Kemudian aku kembali ke dapurku untuk mengisi ulang snack mereka.

Setelah sesi istirahat selesai. Kami melanjutkan belajar. Pukul 6 sore, sesi belajar bersama selesai. Mereka berpamitan pulang.

"Jaa, Samuel-kun/Samuel/Samu-chin/Samuelcchi." Sahut mereka.

"Jaa, makasih yah sudah mau belajar bersama di apartemenku." Teriakku.

Aomine keluar paling akhir, tanpa ada peringatan tiba-tiba dia mencium keningku (karena tinggiku hanya selehernya.) dan mengucapkan "Jaa, Samuel. Terima kasih sudah mengajariku."

Aku terdiam, mukaku memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Dia menciumku! DIA MENCIUMKU! "A-Aku mengajarimu karena aku bisa, bukan karena aku tidak mau kamu di 3 bawah, a-aho!" Yap, tsundere-modeku keluar lagi. Dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Aku melambaikan tanganku meskipun malu-malu.

September 2014, minggu ke-2. Mid semester-pun dimulai. Hari pertama sastra jepang, hari kedua matematika, hari ketiga kimia, hari keempat biologi, hari kelima sejarah jepang, dan hari keenam bahasa inggris.

Sejauh ini dari hari pertama sampai hari keempat lancar. Sampai pada saat hari kelima, aku hanya bisa menjawab 20 dari 50 nomor soal sejarah jepang.

Aduh, masa ada nilai merah lagi? Aku tidak mau masa-masa suramku di SMA Indonesia terulang. Namun aku tidak ada ide untuk memilih jawaban soal-soal yang tersisa. Dengan pasrah aku mengelundungkan pensilku dan memilih nomor yang menghadap paling atas. Berharap jawaban tersebut benar.

3 hari sudah mid semester berlalu. Aku mendengar hasilnya sudah ditempelkan di papan pengumuman. Aku menuju kesana untuk melihat nilaiku. Dalam kerumunan orang banyak, aku menyelip dan sampai di depan papan tersebut. Aku melihat kertas tempelan tersebut.

1. Akashi Seeijuro: 9.8, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10

2. Donny Samuel : 10, 10, 10, 10, 9.8, 10

3. Murasakibara Atsushi: 9.8, 9.8, 9.6, 9.8, 9.0, 9.0

4. Midorima Shintarou: 9.8, 9.0, 9.0, 9.2, 9.4, 9.2

"A-a-aku peringkat 2?! Nilaiku sama dengan Akashi?!" Sahutku dalam hati. Meskipun senang bukan main, namun tetap aja aku sedikit kesal, hanya beda 1 huruf depan maka rangkingku dibawah Akashi. Namun yah rangking segitu sudah harus disyukuri. Apalagi nilai kelima hasil "gambling".

Oh iya, nilai-nilai Aomine dan teman-temannya. Aku mencari dan menemukan nama-nama mereka yang -letak peringkatnya masing-masing- cukup berjauhan.

20. Momoi Satsuki: 8.6, 7.8, 8.0, 9.4, 8.6, 8.4

.

.

.

46. Kuroko Tetsuya: 8.6, 6.4, 6.8, 5.8, 7.6, 5.4

.

.

.

77. Aomine Daiki: 6.0, 5.0 , 5.2, 5.4, 5.8, 6.6, 5.0

78. Kise Ryouta: 6.0, 5.0, 5.4, 5.2, 6.2, 5.0, 5.6

"Sepertinya dia tidak mendapatkan peringkat 3 kecil lagi." Senyumku kecil. Aku keluar dari kerumunan siswa-siswi dan tiba-tiba saja. "Selamat yah, Samuel. Kamu menyamai total nilai Akashi." Dari belakang Aomine merangkulku dengan kuat dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Ahhh! Aomine-kun! Jangan membuatku kaget." Teriakku dengan muka sedikit memerah.

"Oh iya, aku mau ngomong sama kamu." Dia menarikku entah kemana dalam rangkulannya, padahal tujuanku adalah ke kelasku untuk bermain di laptopku.

Aku dibawa ke atap sekolah. Disini sepi, hanya aku dan Aomine. "Kamu mau ngomong apa, Aomine? Dan kenapa harus di tempat sepi segala?" Tanyaku yang masih dirangkul oleh Aomine.

Tiba-tiba saja dia membalikkan badanku dan menciumku di mulut. Ya, bibirnya bertemu dengan bibirku. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya, aku bisa merasakan sentuhan halus bibirnya ke bibirku, aku juga bisa merasakan perasaanya.

Tanpa terasa, mukaku memerah. Aku ingin melepaskan diriku dari rangkulannya dan juga ciumannya, namun entah kenapa aku juga merasa menikmatinya.

Setelah ciuman yang cukup lama itu, dia melepaskan ciumannya dan berbisik di dekat kupingku, "Terima kasih, karenamu aku bisa mengikuti Winter Cup."

Aku masih terdiam, aku menatap matanya yang berwarna biru laut itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku tersadar. Aku mundur sambil berkata, "A-aho! B-Bukan begitu caranya berterima kasih!"

Dia kembali tersenyum kepadaku. Aku berlari menuju kelas dengan muka memerah persis rambutnya Akashi. Ya, selain mendapatkan peringkat 3 besar di sekolahku, aku mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku di atap sekolah...


	5. Chapter 5: This Is Not You, Isn't It?

**Warning: AU. Chara x Reader. School-life, Romance, Shounen-ai. Bahasa tidak baku, abal-abal****, tidak sesuai EyD, typos, Betaed by: Shaun The Rabbit.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

A/N : haloo~ /ditendang. Sorry, borru jarang update akhir-akhir ini. Lagi meditasi cari inspirasi(?) Dan ada ret-ret selama 3 hari 2 malam (yang nantinya akan menginspirasi chapter ke -7, walaupun makanannya tidak :p). Anyways, thanks atas reviewnya yah sebelumnya, Borru jadi tau dimana kesalahan Borru dalam membuat cerita :'). Maaf yah, kalo ceritanya yang ini agak plain dan berubah drastis dari chap kemarin atau alurnya kecepatan. Oh iya, karena lama gak update jadinya hari ini Borru update 3 chapter sekaligus. Yayy \(´▽`)/ (?). BTW, enjoy yah m(_ _)m

.

.

**Chapter 5:**** This Is Not You, Isn't It?**

Oktober 2014, minggu ke-1, sejak peristiwa "di atas atap" tersebut, aku menjadi lebih banyak melamun saat pelajaran. Mengingat kejadian itu, membuat mukaku sedikit memerah entah kenapa. Di dalam lamunanku aku masih membayangkan senyumannya juga pelukannya yang hangat.

"Oi, Samuel."

Hah?! Inikan cuman lamunanku, kenapa dia bisa berbicara?!

"Oi, Samuel! Kalau pelajaran perhatiin gurunya!"

Heh?! Aku tersadar dan aku melihat guru kimia berdiri di dekat mejaku.

"A-anu, err... Ma-maafkan aku pak!" Kataku terbata-bata bercampur malu. "Sana, cuci muka dulu. Biar gak melamun lagi."

"Baik, pak..." Jawabku pasrah.

Aduh, benar-benar memalukan. Baru kali ini aku ditegur guru selamaku bersekolah. Semoga saja tidak terulang lagi deh.

Akupun pergi ke WC untuk cuci muka. Aku menatapan cermin dan merenung, kenapa aku harus memikirkan dia? Kenapa aku harus peduli sama dia? Kamu itu orang normal, Samuel. Tidak mungkin ada sesama jenis yang menyukaimu. Setelah merenung cukup lama. Aku keluar dari wc dan bertemu Momoi

"Samuel-kun. Ohayou~"

"Ohayou, Momoi-san."

"Oh iya Samuel-kun, pulangan nanti tolong ke gym sekolah yah~"

"Hah?! Ngapain?"

"Gapapa, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu aja."

"Hmm... Oke deh..."

"Oke, ketunggu yah nanti, jaa Samuel-kun"

"Jaa, Momoi-san."

Ada apa dengan Momoi? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengajakku ke gym sekolah?

Tanpa kusadari, bel sekolah berbunyi tanda jam istirahat dimulai. "Aduh, kebanyakan melamun, harus kembali ke kelas secepatnya nih!" Sahutku agak panik.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, hingga akhirnya jam pelajaran sekolah selesai. Aku merapikan mejaku, dan bergegas menuju gym sekolah. Saat memasuki gym sekolah, terlihat teman-temannya Aomine sudah berkumpul, kecuali Aomine.

"Ah, Samuel-kun, kamu datang! Ayo, Kesini!" Teriak Momoi di bench gym tersebut. Aku menghampiri dia dan duduk disebelah dia.

"Momoi-san, Aomine-kun kemana?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Ahh, Dai- *ehem*, Aomine-kun telat seperti biasanya." Jawab Momoi. "

"Jadi Momoi-san, kamu memanggilku untuk apa?"

"Oh, aku mau nanya pemain basket di Indonesia seperti apa? Atau jangan jauh-jauh deh, di sekolahmu dulu gimana pemainnya?". Tanya Momoi kepadaku. Ah, soal itu yah... Sudah lama aku memendamnya. "Err... Kalau aku bilang sih standard aja. Tapi kalau di SMPku dulu pemainnya lumayan semua, meskipun kami gugur di tingkat Nasional." Jawabku.

"Eh?! Kamu pemain basket juga?!" Tanya Momoi sekali lagi.

"Err... Iya." Aku hanya melihat muka Momoi yang sedikit kaget. Yah, semua orang pasti kaget, melihat badanku pendek (± 166 cm, lebih pendek "sedikit" dari Kuroko) ini pemain basket.

"Eh, maaf, aku terbawa suasana. Jadi pemain di tim basketmu gimana?" Tanya dia sekali lagi.

"Hmm... Di timku yah... yang paling kuat power fowardnya. Namanya Bram. Tingginya 182cm. Dia lincah dan selalu menyerang ke daerah lawan musuh dengan sigap. Kemudian small fowardnya bernama Ed. Tingginya dia 184cm. Dia lumayan lincah, tapi tidak selincah Bram. Kemudian ada ... "

Terlarut menceritakan masa SMPku yang dulu, akhirnya Momoi bertanya, "Kalau kamu sendiri masuk di bagian mana, Samuel-kun?" Duh, yang aku harapkan tidak keluar malah keluar deh. "Err... Aku..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku jarang main, aku menjadi pemain cadangan karena aku cepat kecapekan(stamina kurang)." Jawabku.

"Ho, terus keahlianmu di bagian apa?"

"Err... Aku... Center sih, tapi masih ting-." Belum selesai aku jawab, Momoi berkata "Ah iya, gimana kalau kamu bermain 3 on 3 bareng Midorin-kun dan Kise-kun?"

Ha? Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus main?

"Oii, minna, kesini sebentar." Teriak Momoi. Aduh, disaat seperti ini, aku rasanya ingin lari ke apartemenku. "Ini Samuel-kun, dia ternyata pemain basket di sekolahnya dulu, gimana kalau kita adakan sparing 3 on 3? Samuel-kun gabung bersama Midorin-kun dan Kise-kun. Terus lawannya Akashi-kun, Tetsu-kun, dan Aomine-kun."

Ha?! Apa?! Aku lawan Aomine?! Pasti ini mimpi kan?! Seseorang, pukul aku sekarang! Aku juga belum pernah melihat cara mereka bermain lagi. Aku benar-benar ingin pulang, tapi Momoi-kun menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Yah, mau-gak mau harus main deh.

Aku memakai seragam sekolah, berhubungan aku tidak punya baju basket. Saat kami semua berkumpul di lapangan, peluit-pun dibunyikan tanda permainan dimulai. Kise dan Aomine mencoba mengambil bola yang dilambungkan oleh wasit. Namun sepertinya Kise kalah tinggi sehingga bola berhasil direbut Aomine. Aku menjaga Aomine agar dia tidak menembus pertahanan kami lebih dalam. Namun sepertinya, aku akan kerepotan,

"Di-Dia cepat! Lebih cepat dari dugaanku!" Jawabku dalam hati. "Caranya mirip dengan Bram, tapi Aomine lebih cepat!"

Aku kerepotan menghadang dia, gerakannya tidak bisa aku prediksikan, akhirnya dia menembus pertahananku. Tidak ada cara lain, aku melakukan steal secara mendadak saat Aomine berada sedikit di belakangku. Setelah berhasil merebut bola aku mengopernya kepada Kise.

Aku melihat cara bermain Kise. Dia sepertinya cukup lincah meskipun tidak selincah Aomine. Tapi, tunggu dulu, itu kan gerakannya Aomine yang tadi. Kenapa dia bisa mempelajarinya secepat itu?

Aku melihat posisi Kise, sepertinya dia akan melakukan Lay up. Ya, benar saja, dia melakukan Lay up, tapi tidak lama kemudian lay-upnya dihadang oleh Akashi. Pria bertinggi 173cm itu berhasil menyamai tingginya Kise dan merebut bola.

Kembali ke pertandingan, aku melihat Akashi menuju daerah pertahanan kami. Midorima yang berbadan lebih tinggi dari Akashi mencoba menghalanginya, namum dari gerakannya, sepertinya Akashi akan mengoper ke... Aomine!

Aku berlari untuk menjaga Aomine dan benar saja, Akashi mengoper bolanya ke Aomine. Aku mengambil bolanya kembali dan menuju daerah mereka yang tidak dijaga sama sekali.

Aku melihat Kise memberikan kode agar aku mengoper bolanya. Tanpa ragu aku mengoper bolanya ke Kise yang jaraknya cukup berjauhan. Namun tidak disangka, operanku direbut oleh Kuroko. Eh, tunggu dulu. Dia kemana saja daritadi?!

Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?! Kuroko mengopernya kepada Aomine menuju daerah pertahananku yang tidak aku jaga. Gawat! Jangan sampai kebobolan! Aku berlari sekencang mungkin menuju ringku. Namun sepertinya telat. Aomine berhasil mencetak angka pertama dengan dunknya saat itu.

Aku tak menyangka, Kuroko muncul begitu saja di hadapanku. Oke, aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi. Aku mengambil bola dan kembali men-dribblenya menuju daerah lawan. Aku dihadang oleh Akashi, aku mencoba teknik pivot yang diajarkan oleh timku dulu untuk melewati lawan.

Aku bertumpu pada satu kaki dan mencoba untuk melewati Akashi. Namun saat aku melakukan pivot, aku merasakan sentuhan pelan di pinggangku. Ketika itu juga aku hilang keseimbangan dan nyaris terjatuh, bola yang aku bawapun lepas dan diambil oleh Akashi. Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku hilang keseimbangan secara tiba-tiba?

"Hoo... Menarik sekali..." Aku mendegar bisikan pelan dari Akashi. Diakah yang menyentuhku dan membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan? Jika iya, kemampuan apa yang ia tunjukan tadi? Aku belum pernah melihatnya.

Terlepas dari itu, akupun kembali fokus ke pertandingan. Aku melihat bola sedang digiring oleh Akashi menuju daerahku. Tidak lama kemudian, Akashi dihadang oleh Kise. Namun tanpa diduga, Akashi melempar bola itu dari kejauhan. Aku sempat mikir, apa akan masuk?

Bolanya melambung terlalu pendek sehingga sudah dipastikan tidak masuk. Tapi aku tidak sadar, dibelakang Kise sudah ada Kuroko yang siap mengambil bola lambungan Akashi dan mengopernya ke Aomine. Ya, kami kebobolan lagi karena pertahananku yang aku abaikan.

Aku kembali mendribble bola dan mengopernya kepada Kise. Kise bergerak menuju daerah lawan. Dan dia dihadang oleh Aomine. Disaat itu juga, ia mengoper bolanya kepadaku tanpa pemberitahuan.

Dengan rasa kaget dan tanganku bereaksi sendiri, aku mengopernya kembali kepada Midorima. Dari kejauhan Midorima melakukan shot. Lagi-lagi dari kejauhan, meskipun melambung cukup tinggi dan jauh, apa bisa ma- Masuk! Ada apa ini? Aku tidak menduga shot dari jarak segitu bisa masuk.

"Pemain Basket SMA Teiko, sepertinya memiliki keunikan tersendiri..." Ucapku dalam hati sambil melanjutkan permainan.

Waktupun habis, aku dengan kelelahan yang sangat melihat hasilnya, 30-40. Ah, timku kalah, gara-gara aku yang selalu mengabaikan pertahanan daerahku. Kebanyakan angka tersebut dicetak oleh Midorima. Sedangkan aku tidak mencetak angka sama sekali.

"Haha... Sudah aku bilang, yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku sendiri." Sahut Aomine sombong.

"Maafkan aku Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, gara-gara aku tidak menjaga mereka dengan baik jadinya kita kalah." Kataku sedikit menyesal.

"Gak apa-apa-ssu, kamu juga memiliki keunikan tersendiri kok. Aku tidak tahu kamu pemain basket juga, meskipun agak pendek daripada Kurokocchi."

"Gak apa-apa nanodayo. Mungkin hari ini hanya sial aja." Jawab Kise dan Midorima menghiburku.

Aku benar-benar payah dalam hal olahraga. Baru sparing gini aja aku sudah kecapean dengan sangat. Sedangkan mereka hanya berkeringat sedikit.

"Sudahlah Samuel, kamu memang tidak cocok di basket. Tak usah memaksakan dirimu untuk jadi profesional di basket." Olok Aomine. Ah, emang aku gak ada niat melanjutkan basket. Aku sudah mengetahui sejak lama olahraga tidak cocok untukku karena staminaku yang kurang.

Selesai pertandingan tersebut, aku pulang menuju apartemenku. Aku berjalan sempoyongan karena kehabisan tenaga akibat pertandingan tadi. Sesampainya di apartemen, aku mandi dan merebahkan badanku yang lelah di ranjang. Aku menatap langit-langit ke apartemen dan mulai mengingat kejadian barusan.

"Sudahlah Samuel, kamu memang tidak cocok di basket. Tak usah memaksakan dirimu untuk jadi profesional di basket." Aku mengingat kalimat tersebut. Kenapa Aomine mengatakan seperti itu? Kenapa pula nada berbicaranya berubah menjadi lebih berat? Kenapa tatapannya lebih tajam dan lebih mengitimidasi? Aomine-kun, itu bukan dirimu-kan?

.

.

. To Be Continued...

Selesai~ /plakk *Author-san, kenapa akhirnya gantung? Щ(ºДºщ)* Well, maaf kalo ujung-ujungnya ngegantung TxT. Borru bingung mau diisi apalagi buat sisanya TxT. BTW, thanks to GeminiSlacker, UseMyImagination, dan tidak lupa Shaun The Rabbit buat saran-sarannya ~(° ▽˚)~ . Borru mencoba menyelesaikan cerita ini agar nyaman dibaca dan tidak 'krik' atau 'garing' atau semacamnya TxT. Oh iya, terima kasih juga sudah membaca cerita ini bagi para silent reader ^^. Kritik, Saran, dan Review masih Borru butuhkan untuk perkembangan cerita ini. Mohon kerjasamanya ^^

~Borru


	6. Chapter 6: You Make Me Dissapointed

**Warning: AU. Chara x Reader. School-life, Romance, Shounen-ai****, slightly OOC****. Bahasa tidak baku, abal-abal****, tidak sesuai EyD, typos. Betaed by: Shaun The Rabbit.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

A/N : Seperti yang Borru janjikan, hari ini update 3 chapter. Sekali lagi maaf yah kalo ceritanya agak 'krik' atau bosanin. Enjoy yah~

.

.

**Chapter 6: You Make Me Dissapointed**

Oktober 2014, minggu ke-2. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke-16. Ulang tahunku cukup sepi. Aku tidak merayakannya maupun tidak memberitahukan ke kelasku kalau aku ulang tahun hari ini. Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun bagi diriku sendiri, dan juga kepribadianku yang lain.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Samuel-Chan." Kataku dalam hati mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada diriku yang lain.

Aku tidak fokus lagi dalam pelajaran. Sepertinya gurunya tidak memperhatikan aku juga. Entah kenapa semenjak pertandingan itu, ada rasa sakit yang membekas di dalam hati. Entah karena sikap yang tiba-tiba berubah ataukah ejekannya yang cukup membuatku sedikit sakit hati pada hari itu. Ah biarkan saja dah, aku harus memfokuskan diriku kepada diriku sendiri dan kepada pelajaran.

Oktober 2014, minggu ke-3, kelas kami mengadakan penyusunan ulang tempat duduk. Aku mencabut nomor dan mendapatkan nomor 21. Aku pindah ke depan 1 meja saja, tapi masih di dekat jendela. Aku merapikan buku dan tasku dan pindah ke depan. Aku duduk di meja baruku dan kembali menatap jendela. Aku mendengar ada yang duduk disebelahku. Ah, palingan orang yang belum terlalu aku kenal.

"Yoroshiku-nee, lemah."

Aku mengenal suara itu, aku membalikkan pandanganku dan ternyata teman sebangkuku adalah Aomine.

"A-Aomine?!" Jawabku agak panik.

"Kenapa kamu panik? Aku tau kamu duduk sama orang yang hebat dan kamu sendiri lemah."

Mulai dah, dia mengumbar kesombongannya tentang basket dan merendahkanku. Tapi karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan situasi tersebut, aku tidak membalasnya dan bersabar. Ya, kalau aku diam seperti ini mungkin dia akan bosan nantinya.

Oktober 2014, minggu ke-4, seminggu sudah aku duduk bersama Aomine. Dia tetap mengejek dan merendahkanku. Seminggu sudah aku menahan kesabaranku karena direndahkan olehnya. Sampai pada puncaknya hari ini, dia menrendahkanku secara keterlaluan,

"Kamu tidak ada bakat di basket. Mending kamu berhenti dan cari yang lain. Kamu juga pendek dan lemah, penakut pula. Kamu memang tidak cocok untuk menjadi pemain basket yang merupakan olahraga khusus laki-laki sejati."

Kalimat tersebut membuat kesabaranku habis. Aku hanya terdiam dan menatapnya geram. Aku berbisik pelan ke arahnya "one-on-one, hari ini, di gym sekolah setelah selesai latihan." Aku meninggalkan dia sendiri di kelas dengan penuh amarah dan mempersiapkan diriku untuk menghadapi dia.

Sorenya, setelah tim mereka selesai latihan, mereka pergi ke ruang ganti baju, kecuali Aomine. Dia sudah menunggu di lapangan, aku datang dan memakai baju seragam olahragaku beserta jaket team basket SMPku dulu.

"Yo, sudah siap kalah, orang lemah?" Tanya dia merendahkan aku lagi.

Aku tidak menjawabnya dan menatapnya tajam. Aku membuka jaketku dan menaruh tasku, siap untuk bertanding dengan dia. Momoi tau aku dan Aomine akan mengadakan one-on-one, jadi dia bertugas sebagai wasit pertandingan. Pertandingan hanya 1 babak selama 15 menit. Akan kubuktikan kalimat yang ia katakan salah total.

Peluitpun dibunyikan, tanda permainan dimulai. Bola dilambungkan dan aku beserta Aomine melompat. Kali ini aku berhasil merebut bolanya dan dengan sigap aku lari melewati Aomine dan mencetak skor dalam hitungan detik. Aomine sempat terdiam kemudian menyeringai.

Kami terus bertanding tanpa lelah. Apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai dia mencetak angka. Lebih cepat! Lebih cepat! LEBIH CEPAT! Aku berlari dalam amarahku dan mencetak angka kembali. Curi bolanya! Ambil bolanya! JANGAN BIARKAN DIA MENCETAK ANGKA! Akan kutunjukan, ucapannya membuat kepribadian laki-lakiku marah.

Peluit dibunyikan, tanda permainan berakhir. 12-0. Dia tidak mencetak angka sama sekali. Dia tertegun di tengah lapangan. Aku berjalan meninggalkan dia dan membisikan,

"Hanya segini kemampuanmu? Kamu telah membuatku kecewa!"

Aku mengambil tas dan jaketku, pergi meninggalkan Aomine yang masih mematung di lapangan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan juga Momoi yang terdiam di bangku. Aku bisa melihat anggota yang lain menonton dari kejauhan, namun aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya menunjukan bahwa Aomine salah besar.

Dia mengganggap hanya dirinya yang bisa mengalahkannya? Hah! Makan tuh hasil pertandingan. Jangan membuatku marah sesekali. Kau akan tau akibatnya. Aku melangkah keluar gym dan meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

. To Be Continued...

Tada~ /dibuang. Oke, Borru kepikiran buat "sedikit" konflik antara reader dengan Aomine. BTW, sekali lagi maaf kalo chap ini ada "sedikit" yang tidak logis atau semacamnya. Terimakasih atas reviewnya dan juga para silent reader ^^. Kritik dan saran masih Borru butuhkan untuk perkembangan cerita ini. Mohon kerjasamanya yah ^^

~Borru


	7. Chapter 7: I Admit It

**Warning: AU. Chara x Reader. School-life, Romance, Shounen-ai. Bahasa tidak baku, abal-abal****, tidak sesuai dengan EyD, typos. Betaed by: Shaun The Rabbit**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

A/N : Akhirnya chapter ke-7 ~(° ▽˚)~ /apaansih, chapter yang terinspirasi dari pengalama ret-ret (pendalaman iman). Waktu Borru nginap disana, banyak alur cerita bermunculan di otak. Tapi ujung-ujungnya jadi kayak gini. Oh iya, maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam membangun masing-masing karakter GoMnya dan alurnya kecepatan lagi T_T. BTW enjoy yah ceritanya~

.

.

**Chapter ****7****: ****I Admit It...**

November 2014, minggu ke-2. Aku mendengar kabar bahwa tim basket SMA kami lolos dari babak penyisihan untuk Winter Cup. Syukurlah, ada tim yang bisa membawa nama sekolah ini sampai tingkat Nasional. Namun selama babak penyisihan itu, rasanya ada yang kurang di kelas ini, tanpa pria bersurai biru tua itu. Tunggu dulu, Kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkan dia? Dia sudah membuatku marah kok minggu lalu? Aku kan sudah resmi jadi musuhnya? Kenapa aku harus mikirin dia?

Tapi... Di sisiku yang lain, aku ingin baikan sama dia...

November 2014, minggu ke-4. Sekolahku mengadakan liburan selama seminggu. Liburan ini apa yang kerjakan? Diluar terlalu dingin, bisa-bisa aku kena flu. Melamun di atas ranjangku, lamunanku hilang dikagetkan dengan getaran handphoneku yang ada di sampingku.

To: Donny Samuel

From: Kuroko Tetsuya

Subject: -

Doumo Samuel-kun, kami akan ada latihan selama 3 hari ini untuk persiapan Winter Cup. Bolehkah kami menginap di apartemenmu selama itu? Kami sudah menanyakan kepada orang tua kami dan kami semua diperbolehkan.

REPLY CLOSE DELETE  
-

Aku sempat terdiam. Menginap 3 hari?! Di apartemenku?! Pertama aku ingin menolaknya, karena aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Aomine (karena aku sedang marahan sama dia). Tapi membayangkan Kuroko memohon dengan "puppy eyes", akupun tidak tega. Akhirnya, aku membalas email tersebut dengan 'ya'.

Setelah selesai membalas email tersebut, aku langsung ke kamar mandi dan ganti baju untuk membeli persediaan makanan selama 3 hari tersebut. Meskipun aku bisa membeli makanan melalui pesan-antar, namun sepertinya akan lebih mahal karena selera makan mereka yang tak terduga.

Sesampainya di grosir, aku langsung mengambil dorongan dan mengambil bahan-bahan masak yang aku perlukan. "Karena ini musim gugur, jadi sebaiknya aku membuat yang hangat-hangat." Aku mengambil potong daging sapi, beras, sayur-sayuran, bumbu masak, tiga dus air mineral ukuran 600mL, dan masih banyak lagi keperluan masak yang aku beli. Tidak lupa aku membeli 1 dus stik jagung Maiubo kesukaan Atsushi. Setidaknya ada yang dia makan ketika waktu luang daripada dia membongkar-bongkar kulkasku.

Selesai membeli itu semua dan membayarnya dengan kartu kredit, aku mencari taksi untuk pulang ke apartemenku. Aku mengecek handphoneku kembali dan mendapatkan kabar bahwa mereka mulai menginap hari ini dan datang ke apartemenku jam 6 sore ini. Wah, sepertinya bakalan sibuk deh. Sesampainya di apartemen aku tidak membuang waktu. Masih ada 5 jam untuk mereka datang kesini.

Aku membersihkan seluruh ruangan apartemenku dan merapikan kamar tidurku. Kamar tidurku dapat dikatakan cukup besar, namun kalau dipakai tidur untuk 7 orang sepertinya butuh futon tambahan. Tunggu dulu, futon?! Astaga, aku lupa! Aku gak punya futon! Bagaimana ini?! Masa aku menyuruh mereka tidur di sofa?!

Dengan cepat aku mengambil handphoneku dan mengetik email kepada Kuroko agar teman-temannya membawa futon. Sesudah aku mengirimkan email tersebut, aku menata ulang kamar tidurku agar cukup untuk 7 orang. Selesai merapikan tempat tidur, aku memasang celemekku dan mulai memasak.

Selesai memasak makanan, aku menaruhnya di atas meja makanku dan aku kembali mandi. Selesai mandi aku pastikan semuanya pas dan akupun kembali bersantai. Pukul setengah enam sore, setengah jam lagi mereka datang. Aku duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisiku.

Pukul 7.00 malam. Aku mendengar suara bel pintuku berbunyi. Ya, sepertinya itu mereka. Aku membuka pintuku dan benar saja, mereka datang ke apartemenku dengan tas yang cukup besar beserta futon mereka. Aku mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf karena telah merepotkan mereka semua. Meskipun ada Aomine, aku belum berani melihatnya secara langsung.

Mereka menaruh tas mereka di kamar tidurku dan mengeluarkan futon mereka masing-masing. Tapi ada yang kurang,

"Akashi, kamu gak bawa futonmu?" Tanyaku.

"Aku gak punya futon." Jawabnya.

Aduh, seharusnya aku sudah menduga ada yang tidak membawa.

"Yaudah, kamu tidur di ranjangku deh. Aku gampang kok bisa tidur dimana saja." Jawabku.

"Nee, Samuelcchi, nyalain playstationmu dong. Aku mau main-ssu." Rengek Kise. Akupun menyalakan playstationku dan Kisepun bermain, tentunya sama Aomine. Aku menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Malam ini aku memasak sup sapo tahu lengkap dengan karaage ayam dan ditemani nasi hangat. Aku membawa semuanya ke meja ruang tamu (karena meja makanku tidak cukup untuk 7 orang.) "Itadakimassu." Sahut kami semua.

"Huaaa... Oishi, Samuelcchi. Aku gak tau kamu bisa memasak seenak ini-ssu." Kata Kise-kun sambil mengambil kembali sup sapo tahunya.

"Hmm... Meskipun aku lebih memilih tahu, sup ini lumayan enak. Bumbunya pas, tahunya juga lembut." kata Akashi.

"Wah Samu-chin, ini enak sekali, boleh kuhabiskan semuanya?" Tanya Atsushi.

"Err, tanya yang lain, kalau aku sih satu piring sudah cukup membuatku kenyang." Jawabku

"Hee... Atsushi, jangan habisin karaagenya-ssu!" Teriak Kise.

"Ini enak." Kata Kuroko.

"Ini enak nanodayo. Tapi aku pernah makan yang lebih enak." Kata Midorima.

Aomine tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Ya, aku juga belum berani ngobrol sama dia.

Selesai makan, aku membereskan meja ruang tamu dan mencuci semua perabotan makan. "Biar kubantu." Kata Kuroko. "Ah, terima kasih Kuroko." Jawabku.

"Ngomong-ngomong Samuel-kun..."

"Ada apa Kuroko?"

"Kamu ada masalah dengan Aomine-kun?" Tanya Kuroko dengan polos. Aku menatap ke ruang tamu, melihat Aomine yang sedang asik main playstation. Kemudian menatap Kuroko.

"Ah, tidak ada kok Kuroko." Jawabku

"Tapi, aku melihat kamu mengalahkan Aomine dalam one-on-one. Aku tidak menduga ukuran badanmu yang pendek bisa mengalahkan Aomine."

"Hidoi, Kuroko-kun. Aku gak pendek, aku cuma small-boned." Jawabku mencari-cari alasan.

"Tapi..."

"..?"

"Aku melihat caramu bermain, kamu bermain dengan penuh amarah. Ada apa sebenarnya kamu dengan Aomine?" Tanya Kuroko sekali lagi.

Ya, aku tau, semuanya melihatku. Aku bermain dengan penuh amarah. Tapi, sekali lagi aku berbohong kepada Kuroko, "Ah itu, aku dibuat kesal oleh seseorang, tapi bukan dia kok." Jawabku. Aku memendam kembali fakta yang telah aku buat waktu lalu.

"Sejak pertandingan itu, Aomine jadi lebih sering latihan dengan serius. Terima kasih Samuel-kun." Jawab Kuroko

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 12 malam, kami semua memutuskan untuk tidur. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, mereka semua tidur di kamarku. Aku tidur di sofa luar karena Akashi tidak punya futon. Karena badanku pendek, aku bisa membuat sofaku menjadi tempat tidur sementara.

Malam pertama, belum lama aku menutup mata, aku mendengar pintu kamarku dibuka, kemudian ada yang berdiri di depanku. Aku bisa merasakannya. Kemudian dia pergi dan kembali ke kamar tidurku. "Siapa yang berdiri di depanku tadi?" Tanyaku dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata.

Paginya, aku bangun lebih dahulu daripada mereka. Aku membuatkan mereka sarapan pagi (telur dadar, nasi, miso soup, dan ikan goreng.) Aku meletakannya diatas meja makanku kemudian aku bergegas mandi.

Aku membuka sedikit pintu kamarku dan melihat mereka semua masih tertidur lelap. Aku melihat Aomine yang tidur di pojok sana dekat meja belajarku. Aku hanya melihat mukanya yang terlelap dari kejauhan dan menutup pintu kamarku kembali.

Karena udara diluar dingin dan bulan ini salju sudah mulai turun, suhu diruang tamu sedikit dingin. Aku kembali berbaring di sofa dan kembali menutup mataku.

Di mimpiku, aku menatap langit yang biru sebiru rambut Kuroko. Matahari yang berwarna keemasan seperti rambutnya Kise. Padang rumput yang hijau sehijau rambut Midorima, Bunga mawar berwarna merah dan ungu yang bermekaran seperti rambutnya Akashi dan Atsushi. Dan kolam berwarna biru tua seperti... Aomine... Tidak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara samar-samar.

"Samuel-kun masih tertidur."

"Sepertinya dia terlelap-nanodayo."

"Hee... Wajahnya imut-ssu."

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang membangunkan."

"Huaa... Aka-chin, jangan!"

Hah? Apa maksudnya?! Aku membuka mataku dan melihat ujung gunting yang tajam sedang ditempel di pelipisku. Spontan saja aku teriak,

"Huaa... A-Akashi-kun! Tadi itu berbahaya!"

"Tuhkan dia bangun."

Pagi-pagi sudah bikin jantungan, benar-benar dah

"Kalian mandi dulu aja, tadi aku sudah mandi. Aku panasin misonya dulu." Jawabku.

"Kamu sudah bangun daritadi, Samuel-kun?"

"Iya, hanya saja kalian belum bangun jadi aku tidur lagi."

Mereka mandi bergiliran. Selesai mandi, kami semua sarapan. Itadakimasu.

"Huee, Samuelcchi benar-benar pintar masak-ssu. Biar sarapan simplepun rasanya enak."

"Telur dadarnya agak dingin, tapi misonya enak."

"Samu-chin, aku boleh minta telur dadarnya lagi? Bikin 5 yah."

"Murasaki-kun, kamu sanggup menghabiskannya?"

"Sanggup kok, Kuroko-chin. Kalau mau telur dadarmu buatku aja."

"Telur dadarnya enak-nanodayo. Kalau kamu tidak keberatan, buatkan aku satu lagi. Tapi bukan berarti aku nambah karena aku ketagihan. Aku hanya suka."

Selesai makan, mereka berganti baju dan latihan. Tentu saja tidak lari-lari. Melainkan pemanasan biasa. Aku tinggal di apartemenku sebentar. Aku membersihkan apartemenku dan merapikan futon-futon mereka.

Karena tidak ada kerjaan, aku membuatkan mereka bekal (ditambah momoi). Aku memasak nasi (lagi, karena nasi tadi pagi habis dimakan Atsushi) dan membuat chicken katsu beserta saus mayones ditambah salad wortel dan sayur sawi putih goreng daging. Aku juga membuat snack jamur goreng tepung untuk mereka.

Setelah 8 bento kubuat. Aku menuju gym sekolah. Ah kebetulan mereka sedang istirahat. Aku akan menitipkan ini kepada Momoi.

"Momoi-san."

"Ah, Samuel-kun! Masuk~. Apa yang kamu bawa?"

"Ini bento untuk kalian buat makan siang. Maaf yah kalau terlalu simple."

"*membuka kotak bento* wahh, wanginya~. Gak apa-apa bentonya simple, yang penting niatmu membuatnya." Hibur Momoi.

"Oh iya, kotak bento warna kuning itu isinya snack buat kalian nanti. Kalau kalian, -terutama Murasaki-kun- masih lapar."

"Ah, terima kasih banyak Samuel-kun. Muk-kun emang suka makan banyak, tapi kalau latihan gini sebaiknya jangan makan banyak deh, entar dia sakit perut."

"Hahaha... Oh iya, aku berangkat dulu yah. Mau ke grosir lagi. Jaa Momoi-san."

"Jaa, Samuel-kun. Hati-hati yah~."

Aku pergi menuju grosir untuk membeli bahan masak lagi. Kali ini aku membeli 2x lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Agar besok gak balik lagi ke grosir. Selesai membeli bahan masak, aku memanggil taksi dan pulang ke apartemenku. Jam menunjukan pukul 5. Aku bergegas ganti baju dan mulai memasak.

Pukul 6, mereka kembali ke apartemenku. Aku baru saja selesai memasak untuk mereka. Aku melepaskan celemek merahku dan mempersilahkan mereka mandi duluan. Aku menyiapkan meja untuk makan. Setelah kami selesai mandi, kami semua menyantap makan malam kami.

"Huaaa, Onion Gratin! Makanan kesukaanku-ssu. Kamu emang tahu segalanya tentang memasak Samuelcchi."

"Eh, itu makanan kesukaanmu?" Tanyaku

"Iya-ssu. Aku bisa nambah sampai berkali-kali."

"Kalau kamu nambah terus, berat badanmu bisa naik-nanodayo. Nanti citramu sebagai model turun drastis."

"Hidoi-nee, Midorimacchi."

"Ini enak sekali. Samuel-kun. Kamu belajar memasak ini darimana?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Oh, aku liat resepnya dari internet. Entah kenapa aku ingin membuat gratin." Jawabku.

"Samu-chin, kalau kamu masak seperti ini tiap hari. Aku betah tinggal bersamamu." Kata Murasakibara

"Hee... Tapi orang tuamu nyariin kamu." Jawabku

"Ah, gak apa-apa-ssu. Palingan orang tuanya senang gak ada yang ngehabisin jatah nasi di rumah~." Olok Kise.

Kami semua tertawa mendengar hal itu kecuali Aomine dan Akashi. Mereka hanya tersenyum kecil.

Selesai makan, seperti biasa. Kise dan Aomine bermain playstationku. Akashi, Atsushi (sambil memakan stik jagung maiubo belianku), Kuroko, dan Midorima menonton di sofa. Aku mencuci piring makan mereka dan menonton dari kejauhan.

Malam ke-2, pukul 1.00. Dalam mimpiku yang tenang, aku merasakan seseorang berdiri di depanku lagi. Aku membiarkannya kembali, kali ini dia membelai rambutku. Aku merasakan tangan hangatnya. Kemudian dia kembali masuk kamar. Siapa itu?

Pukul 3.00, aku terbangun tanpa sebab. Aku melihat pintu kamar sedikit terbuka.

"Glek, aku pernah baca, kalau aku bangun diantara jam 3 pagi sampai 4 pagi, ada 80% kemungkinan ada yang melototi aku dari jauh. Tapi siapa? Aku tidak melihat siapapun. Mana lampu disini kumatiin." Tanyaku pelan sambil ketakutan.

"Samuel-kun, kamu sudah bangun?" Tiba-tiba Kuroko muncul didepanku dengan suara kantuknya,membuat.

Kehadiran Kuroko secara tiba-tiba membuat kesan seram meningkat menjadi 1000%, mana gelap lagi cuma ada cahaya sedikit dari luar! Aku ingin teriak, namun sesak di dada karena kaget membuatku pingsan seketika. Ditambah lagi posisi Kuroko pas di depan mukaku.

"Loh? Tidur lagi?"

Paginya aku terbangun dari pingsanku. Aku masih teringat kejadian sebelum aku pingsan.

"Hah, Kuroko. Aura kedatanganmu tidak bisa aku rasakan."

Terlepas dari itu, aku langsung pergi ke dapur, makai celemek merahku, dan memasak sarapan pagi untuk mereka. Karena suhu udara turun lagi. Aku membuatkan mereka oshiruko (sup kacang merah dengan susu kental manis ditengahnya).

Selesai memasak, aku mandi dan menyalakan televisi untuk melihat berita. Tak lama kemudian satu-per-satu dari mereka mulai bangun.

"Ohayou minna." Sapaku.

"Sarapannya sudah siap. Maaf yah kalau pagi ini cuma makan sup." Kataku.

Mereka pergi mandi dan berganti baju. Setelah itu kami semua berkumpul di meja ruang tamu.

"Sup ini!" Teriak Midorima.

"Kenapa Mido-kun?" Tanyaku

Tiba-tiba saja dia memakan sup itu dengan cepat dan lahap.

"Panas! T-tapi ini enak sekali-nanodayo. Baru pertama kali aku makan makanan seenak ini."

"Heh? Ini sup kesukaanmu?" Tanyaku lagi

"Aku gak bisa bilang ini sup kesukaanku tapi sup ini enak."

"Ah~, Midorimacchi bohong. Katanya kamu suka sama oshiruko-ssu~." Goda Kise.

"A-aku tidak pernah bilang itu!" Kata Midorima

"Midorima-kun, mukamu memerah." Jawab Kuroko.

"Kurokooo!"

Aku dan Kise tertawa melihat wajahnya Midorima yang memerah. Hawa dingin pagi yang kurasakan perlahan menghilang.

Siangnya aku hanya membuatkan mereka Honey Lemon. Aku pernah dengar, lemon yang dicelupkan ke dalam madu dapat mengembalikan tenaga. Karena mereka latihan terus menerus sampai jam 6 malam, jadi aku membuatkan mereka itu. 6 bento berisikan Honey lemon, 1 bento berisikan sushi(untuk Momoi) dan untuk snack mereka.

Sesampainya disana, aku melihat mereka sedang beristirahat. Ah, kebetulan sekali. Aku menghampiri mereka dan memberikan mereka bento.

"Minna, aku membuatkan kalian bento. Maaf yah, cuma honey lemon. Kalau nanti masih lapar, di box bento kuning ada sushi untuk kalian." Kataku.

"Arigatou, Samuel-kun. Maaf membuatmu repot" Jawab Kuroko.

"Wah, Sankyu Samuelcchi!" Jawab Kise

"Donny. Ikut aku sebentar." Perintah Akashi.

"Hmm? Oke." Aku mengiyakan dia.

Aku dibawa ke pojok gym. Dia berbisik kearahku,

"Kamu bilang kamu bawa sushi untuk snack kami?"

"Err.. Iya."

"Ada norinya? (Rumput laut)"

"Hmm... Sebagian ada sebagian tidak. Kenapa emangnya Akashi-kun?"

Dia mengeluarkan gunting di saku celananya

"Wowowo, sabar dulu Akashi-kun. Kamu nggak suka rumput laut?" Pertanyaanku itu bisa saja mengirimkan aku ke dunia lain

"Aku tidak suka dengan yang namanya rumput laut. Dari melihatnya saja aku sudah bisa tau kalau rasanya akan menjijikan." Bisik Akashi sambil memainkan guntingnya di punggung tangan kiriku.

"Ingat, jaga rahasia ini baik-baik. Jangan sampai ada yang tau kalau aku tidak suka rumput laut. Ini perintah!" Kata Akashi.

"Err... Oke." Jawabku gampang.

Aku baru tahu kalau Akashi gak suka sama rumput laut. Lain kali aku gak masak pakai rumput laut deh. Daripada nyawaku hilang gara-gara rumput laut(?).

Malamnya pukul 6. Seperti biasa mereka pulang dari latihan mereka. Mereka bergegas mandi dan menuju ruang makan. Kali ini aku membuatkan mereka nasi teriyaki dan sup tahu dengan wortel, sawi dan jamur.

"Wew, nasi teriyaki-ssu. Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kise

"Gak apa-apa. Aku ingin mencoba resep yang aku temukan di buku lamaku." Jawabku.

"Akashicchi. Ada sup kesukaanmu-ssu." Kata Kise.

"Sup tahu emang kesukaanku. Tapi baru kali ini aku memakannya beserta dengan jamur dan sayur." Jawab Akashi.

"Samu-chin, aku habiskan semuanya tidak apa-apa kan? Teriyakimu enak banget." Kata Murasaki

"Err... Tanya yang lain." Jawabku

"Benar yang dikatakan Oha-asa. Hari ini benar-benar hari keberuntunganku-nanodayo. Aku mendapatkan makanan yang terenak sepanjang hari ini." Kata Midorima.

"Ini... enak..." Kata Aomine pelan

"Te... Terima kasih." Jawabku pelan juga.

Malam ke-3, pukul 2.00 pagi. Dalam tidur lelapku, aku kembali merasakan seseorang berdiri di depanku. Dan seperti biasa, aku memutuskan untuk membiarkannya. Tidak lama kemudian aku merasakan ada yang menggendongku dan dibawa entah kemana, akupun membuka mataku sedikit. Aku melihat sedikit warna... biru... Aomine?

Aku dibawa masuk ke kamar tidurku dan diletakan di dalam futon yang berada di ujung dekat meja belajarku. Karena badanku kecil, futon tersebut muat untuk ditempati 2 orang. Aku diletakan di dekat dinding, sedangkan dia kembali masuk ke dalam futon dan berbaring di sebelahku. Aku mengusap mataku untuk mendapatkan penglihatan yang jelas.

"Yo, Samuel. Maaf membuatmu bangun. Aku gak tega liat tuan rumah tidur di sofa."

"A-Aomine-kun?" Jawabku dengan nada sedikit mengantuk.

"*menghela nafas* Haruskah aku melakukan ini? Tapi kalau kayak gini terus gak bakalan selesai..."

"...?"

Tanpa ada peringatan, badanku dipeluk olehnya. Kali ini aku benar-benar terbangun karena kaget. Dalam bekapannya aku bisa mencium aroma badannya dan juga merasakan kehangatan. Hangat, sangat hangat.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu marah, Samuel." Kata Aomine pelan. Dalam bekapannya, mataku sedikit melebar, kemudian mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis(karena terharu), tapi aku menahannya agar tidak membangunkan yang lain.

"Aku juga minta maaf telah merendahkanmu, Aomine-kun." Jawabku pelan sambil membalas pelukannya dengan muka memerah.

Dia mengusap rambutku dengan lembut sambil menenangkan diriku yang sedikit gemetar. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, aku benar-benar suka dengan Aomine. Aomine telah membuka sepenuhnya kepribadianku yang kedua. Yaitu kepribadianku sebagai wanita. Kepribadian yang aku pendam selama ini. Dalam pelukannya, mataku mulai menutup, sambil tersenyum aku mengucapkan,

"Oyasumi, Aomine-kun"

"Oyasumi, Samuel." Jawab dia.

Akupun kembali menutup mataku.

.

.

. To Be Continued...

Makasih yah sudah membacanya ^^. Oh iya, Borru dan teman RL Borru (Shaun the Rabbit) hiatus dulu selama 4 bulan (berhenti membuat cerita untuk sementara). Fokus ke UAN SMA T_T, doain lulus yah~ (?). Sebelumnya maaf kalo Borru tidak akan update selama itu T_T. Maaf yah para reader dan silent reader T_T. Akhir kata, kritik, saran, dan review masih diperlukan Borru untuk menyempurnakan cerita ini. Sampai ketemu lagi di bulan Mei yah :'D

~Borru


End file.
